No Worries
by shivvyshiv435
Summary: One chapter ficlet, R/Hr, very cute. FLUFF! Hermione is worried when Ron begins to date other girls...


Author's Note: Don't ASK me to continue this fic, because it's only supposed to be one part, lol. It's derived from something that was originally supposed to be a short story, but I decided it would work better for these characters than the ones I created. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And, of course, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: The plot belongs to shivvyshiv, the characters to JK.  
  
I wasn't worried at all.  
  
I mean, why was there a reason to be worried? It was only the love of my life taking the one girl I couldn't hate more at the moment to study with him. There was absolutely no reason to worry in the least.  
  
Yeah, right. Like they're going to STUDY.  
  
Okay, maybe I was a bit worried.  
  
It probably had something to do with the fact that we were in seventh year already, and I hadn't come any closer to telling Ron I had a crush on him than I had since the fifth year. This was bad, really bad. I'm not very good at bottling up my emotions. I'm just not that sort of person.  
  
The thing of the matter was, I had more than just a crush on Ron Weasley. I knew, in my heart, that I was in love with him. Desperately, madly in love with him. And it was also that I knew that Ron could only love me in the way he loved Ginny: like a sister. It would explain a lot. Why he was so protective over me with Malfoy, and from Krum, my first real boyfriend.  
  
Too bad he dumped me for Lavender a week after summer.  
  
And now, Ron was out there, dating other girls. He had grown quite a lot in the past few years, making him the most sought after Gryffindor boy. It was utterly ridiculous. I wanted him before all that, and I should have him! But I can't.  
  
Tonight's catch was the lovely Ms. Amanda Goldstein. I hated everything about her, from her perfectly polished nails, to her annoying accent, to the way all HER beauty charms came out correctly. My beauty charms were the only charms I ever had trouble with. She was pretty, yes, in this tacky sort of way, and I hated her for attracting Ron. I hated Ron for being attracted to her.  
  
Okay, maybe I didn't hate Ron.  
  
But I did temporarily loathe him. I wanted him more than anything in the world, and here he goes frolicking off with people like HER.  
  
So I was all alone in the Common Room, waiting for Ron to come back. It was eleven o'clock, and I assumed everyone else had gone to bed. I'd spent most of the time studying for our History of Magic test on Thursday, and squeezing in some practice tests for the N.E.W.Ts, but I stopped when I remembered that all these qualities were seemingly unattractive to Ron, and this depressed me.  
  
But now it was late, and we had class tomorrow, after all. I couldn't be as irresponsible as Ron and risk my grades. I figured it was about time I went to sleep, too.  
  
I went up to the dorm I share with Lavender and Parvati, and I saw that their beds were empty. I found two notes for me, one on pastel pink paper, and one on elaborately decorated Indian paper.  
  
'Hi Hermione!', the first one read. 'Seamus and I are. well, out, so don't wait up for us! Be back late! Lavender'.  
  
'Hermione:', said the next one. 'I've found a lovely Ravenclaw boy, and we need some alone time. I'll be in bed around two or so.'  
  
I didn't bother to finish it. I tore it up into a billion pieces and threw it into the wastepaper basket. I hated her for having a better love life than I did. It wasn't like I could do anything about it, though.  
  
I plopped myself onto my bed, trying to sleep. I may as well sleep in my robes. There was, after all, no point in doing anything anymore. Ron would never care about any of it. Hell, I may as well jump off a bridge, and he'd never think twice about it.  
  
Okay, maybe that wasn't true, either.  
  
Come on Hermione! You need to get your mind off that ridiculous prat who never does you any good. Do something! Anything!  
  
Study! Yes, study. I had to study the end of the textbook for the Arithmancy exam coming up in two weeks. Yes. That was sure to distract me.  
  
I had just opened up the lovely Arithmancy textbook and started working when there was a rather loud knock on my door. Who in their right minds could it be at this time?  
  
I groaned. "Lavender, Parvati, if you."  
  
"No," a deep voice from behind the door said. "It's me. It's Ron. Can I come in?"  
  
Ron? What was he doing back already? It had only been a half hour since he even went out with Amanda. I smoothed my hair, then realizing there was no way in God it could be tamed, I stopped. "Come in," I choked.  
  
He walked in, looking both fed up and tired.  
  
"How was Amanda?" I asked, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.  
  
He shrugged. "We didn't get to study much."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. "You actually wanted to study?"  
  
"I guess," he sighed. "You know, what with N.E.W.Ts coming up and all. Plus we have that History of Magic test coming up."  
  
Now I was plain shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Ron?"  
  
He didn't answer me.  
  
"She didn't let you study, huh?" I asked after a while.  
  
He shook his head and looked around. "Can I sit down?"  
  
I looked around. Lavender and Parvati were probably not going to be back for a while. "All right."  
  
He sat down right next to me, on my bed. Oh, God.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I just think that it's time I finally started to get things. Really started studying."  
  
"Well," I said, uncomfortable, "that's good, Ron."  
  
He grinned devilishly. "You're a fool, Mione, I don't plan on any of it."  
  
I grinned back, my tension oozing away. Ron was back. I slapped his arm lightly. "I didn't think so. Then what were you doing with Amanda tonight?"  
  
"I thought I'd try to study," he said.  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"Never mind me." He paused taking a deep breath. "Hermione, I left Amanda in the library tonight. Do you know why?"  
  
"Why?" I croaked, praying desperately he hadn't found another girl.  
  
"Because I realized I shouldn't have been there with her," he said. "I should have been there with someone else."  
  
I tried not to gasp. "Who?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. She's just. everything I've ever wanted in a woman."  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"Probably not," he replied, looking down. "She's really gorgeous, and smart, and funny, too, and, Gods Hermione, I think I'm in love with her."  
  
"You are?" I squeezed, pleading with the tears in my eyes not to come out.  
  
"What should I do?" he asked me, looking more serious than I ever knew him. I took in the intensity of the blue eyes I loved so much.  
  
I took a shaky breath before allowing myself to speak. "I think. I think. Well, if I were a girl, I'd certainly like to be told those things to my face. And. and. I'm sure she'll feel so flattered she'll just..fall in love with you, too." Please don't cry. Please, please.  
  
"That's a really good idea," he said. "Unfortunately, that's not my style."  
  
"It's not?" I asked, coming to terms with myself. "Then just what, may I ask, is your style?"  
  
"This," he said. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me so close to him I could feel our lips brushing, and I could feel his heart beating. I looked into his eyes as his face searched mine.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered huskily into my face, leaning his lips slightly more into mine. "I. I love you."  
  
I shut my eyes as he pressed his lips against mine, and as his tongue slowly slid into my mouth, I was in heaven. I knew one thing for sure.  
  
I wasn't worried at all.  
  
******************************************  
  
Okay, I know it sucked, but forgive me! The fact I didn't write all of it at one time didn't help, it totally disturbed the writing process. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
shivvyshiv 


End file.
